


Loyalty

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Romana is taking a walk.  K-9 wants to go with her - despite the complications.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, I'm not of the owning of any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



> Kalirush gave me a prompt of: Romana, walking the dog in the snow, and this is what came out. I consider it to be post-her split with the Doctor.

Romana tilted her head back, letting the snow fall onto her face. The flakes melted almost instantly, but in that instant, the tiny prick of cold ignited her skin. “I think I love the snow.” She turned in place, hair and long coat spinning behind her as she raised her arms out to her sides, a slow spiral under the falling snow. A walk, she decided, was just what she needed to enjoy this day. 

“Mistress?”

K-9’s metallic, prissy voice interrupting her communion with the snow brought a frown to Romana’s face but she answered promptly. “Yes, K-9?”

“Mistress, the gathering precipitation outside is at a lower temperature than is conducive to this unit’s ability to maneuver.” 

Romana smiled. “Does that mean you can’t take a walk in the snow, K-9?”

“Affirmative, Mistress.” 

“I suppose that means you have to wait behind for me, then.” Adjusting the hang of her coat, Romana started off, kicking at the snow to make it fly above her boots. The whine of a laser drew her attention, and she glanced back to see K-9 clearing the path behind her, just so he could keep up with her. 

She smiled, thinking that loyalty was an amazing thing sometimes. “Good dog, K-9.” 

Tail wagging, he said, “Thank you, Mistress.”


End file.
